Thunderstorm
by KasaiYuri.Cupcake
Summary: A person's greatest fear can bring out one's inner self. Loe/Shilly, Niley, Kevin-OC
1. Prologue

I'm sorry about stopping my other story. I had a major writer's block and I couldn't think of how to continue it.

The inspiration for this story was during, well, a thunderstorm.

I switched the last names of the Jonas and the Gray families.

So this story is perfectly legal.

I hope you enjoy it as much. =]

Don't forget to comment for any changes or ideas.

Thanks for reading.

- Mae

Disclaimer: I do not own anything ranging from Camp Rock to Hannah Montana.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

Whimpers were heard in the back corner furthest from the flickering window. Every time there was a crash rumbling through the night, a small shriek echoed throughout the house. A young, blond, teenage girl, to say lightly, was freaking out. A fleece blanket covered her body in an attempt to drown out thunder and creeping shadows. Her mother wasn't home and she knew only one person could help her in her desperate time of need and fear.

Lily frantically scrambled to reach for her phone to call her lifeline. She fumbled while pressing each number and trying to remember their right order as quickly as possible. Every ring made her heart pound faster and faster. She nearly cried as she heard her voice on his answering machine, "…personal assistant. Shane Jonas isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep and one of his people will get back to you. Good day. _Beeeeeeeeeep._" She thought _Why did I ever let him convince me to do his answering machine? I only needed to hear his voice to make me feel better._

Suddenly, a banging noise beat against her balcony door. She screamed in terror of someone breaking into her house and killing her.

"Lily! Open the door! Please!" She knew that voice anywhere. Her legs dragged themselves up and darted towards the only person that could comfort her. She launched her small frame into Joseph Adam "Shane Jonas" Gray's arms.

"JoJo! I'm so scared! Thank God that you're here." Tears mixed with rain soaked his shirt further, not that he really minded. Another growl roared from the night sky frightened her as she clung to his body at the same time as he carried her back inside.

He knew for a fact that he loved her to absolutely no end though he thought she only loved him as a best friend or brother. To his unknowing, she loved him the same but thought it was impossible for love to start between them.

"Can I get out these wet clothes so I won't get sick? You should probably do the same and change." Lilly nodded at him, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. Joe strolled towards the drawer he kept clothes in for his nighttime visits during storms or when she just needed him. He noticed that it was empty and immediately became nervous. _Why did I forget to bring more clothes? Gosh, I'm such an idiot._

Lilly walked out of the bathroom seeing that he did not change and sat on her wooden floor. "Why didn't you change?"

"I forgot to bring extra clothes for my drawer. …I know this is really awkward…but can I strip down to my boxers or something? My clothes are becoming uncomfortable." He felt a blush creep up his cheeks while butterflies churned his stomach in flips. _I'm not an idiot; I'm a retard! How could I ask her a question like that?_ He mentally beat himself up until he saw a blush radiate from her normally pale face as well.

"It's no problem, Jay, really. I wouldn't want the hidden pop-star to die of hypothermia." She smiled a smile that could make any man melt with one glimpse and eating out of her hand. It was also a special smile that she only showed to the only boy that has ever fallen in love with. Lily climbed underneath her sheets ripping her eyes away his body before skin showed; then again, she has seen him at a pool prior to this. It should be no problem, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"I'm done." He covered his body with her blanket and held her in his arms. They stared into each other's eyes without saying a word. She slowly stroked the side of his face with the gentlest touch. And with no second thought, his lips met hers.

* * *

I'm totaly unsure if I should leave it at a oneshot or start a story.

You decide for me, yes?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. LillianRoseTruscott and JosephAdamGray

Did you like the other chapter?

I hope you did and will like this chapter as well.

- Mae

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot

LILLIAN ROSE TRUSCOTT:

I am not your typical girl. In fact, I am what most girls would sell their souls to the devil to be. My best friends are the Jonas Brothers. I'm sure you have heard of Jason, Shane, and Nate. They are known all over the world with platinum records and fan girls that could die happy seeing them live once. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, more like a secret as big as the sinking of the Titanic. The Jonas' have normal lives too. I'm not talking about "I'm a normal kid, just like you" type of normal. I mean they have secret identities to be able to be in society without the constant fame. I have the privilege of being one of the few who actually know this truth. To me, they're just Kevin, Joe, and Nick Gray. They started the band three years ago, thanks to Nick's voice and poofy hair in need of cutting, and the decision to live a double life. Like that really corny song by…what's her name? Alexis Texas? Susanna Louisiana? Oh! Hannah Montana. I'm not a big fan of her singing, but the boys say I can sing her songs better than she can. I heard she's Nick's age.

Joseph Adam Gray has been my best friend since he moved into the neighborhood. I my sixth birthday was 2 weeks away and Joe was already seven. [Kevin was nine, Nick was four and Frankie wasn't born yet.] His family moved into the house behind mine and has lived there ever since. I remember the day we met, ten years ago, like it was only yesterday.

I am as bored as a five year old can get. I could swing on the rope by my tree house that is next to my balcony, but I want to play with a friend (that could be hard because I don't have any friends). All the other five year olds are afraid that I'll beat them up with smarts or karate. I'm not like everyone else and I know it. My mommy says they're jealous of me because I don't have to be in kindergarten 'cause I had too much brainpower. I only wish that I could have at least one friend.

Mommy told me that there are new people living in the house behind us. I think she said they're called "naybors". I hope they have a girl, but I guess I should be happy if I have a friend at all. I can see over the fence from my tree house and there are two boys playing catch. One looked older and the other around my age. I wish I could join them.

"Joe! You threw the ball too high!" the older boy yelled.

"Oops. Sorry Kev." the other boy said. "Uh-oh." I looked up in time to see their little ball hit me in the face.

"Owwwie…" I held my forehead and my tears.

"I'm sorry…" Joe, that what "Kev" said his name was, said that before he ran into the house. Though I was hurt, I still wanted to play and talk with them. I think I just lost the chance I could.

JOSEPH ADAM GRAY:

MY BED!!! Oh how have missed you! After a long say of recording as "Shane Jonas", you would want to rest too. My brothers and I started a band in honor of my Grandpop Jonas who died fighting in World War II on D-Day. I bet Grandpop was cool and could teach us how to fend off attacking fan girls…not that I don't love them. They're just very overwhelming. The only fan girls I would seriously die for are my mom, my grandma, and Lilly. Lilz and I have been through a lot growing up. The first few days I knew her were filled with embarrassment and insanity. After I accidentally hit her in the face, I knew I had to find a good way of apologizing if I wanted her to forgive me.

I don't know what to do!! I hurt her. I didn't do it on purpose; I promise! I wonder what a good way to make it up to her is…I KNOW!!! Baking cookies has always been fun for me (though other guys normally make fun of me for it until they have a cookie themselves). Granny trusted me with her recipe for triple chocolate chunk cookies. I hope that girl likes them and not allergic to milk.

Walking up to her porch, I am so nervous that I might pee in my pants. Mama let me walk by myself because I'm a big boy (and I only had to walk around the corner). I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door, which was really hard because I can't sit still for very long.

"Coming…" I could hear a small voice yell behind the door and footsteps lightly on the floor. When the door opened, I saw a girl, with the prettiest blue eyes and blonde hair, wearing a black and red plaid skirt and a white shirt with a vest on top. I felt very plain in only my shorts and power rangers t-shirt. Once I saw her, I panicked.

"Hi, I'm Joe Gray. I live in the house on the other side. I'm sorry for hitting you in the face. I didn't mean it! I made you chocolate chunk cookies. Are you allergic to chocolate or milk? Then again chocolate has milk in it and I'm sorry…" I held the plate out to her face almost hitting her again. my face turned red as she giggled at my speech in one breath. Being seven is so not easy. I think I should leave not before I make things worse. I put the cookies at her feet and started to walk away, but a small hand on my shoulder and her voice convinced my to stay.

"It's alright. Thank you for the cookies. I'm Lily Truscott. Do you want to share the cookies with me? I happen to love chocolate."

"Do you have milk? We're going to need it."

"I have tons!" Her smile reached from ear to ear. "I have to go somewhere soon when my mommy goes to work. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we had some before going." She grabbed a few napkins and two cups for our milk. Once we started to munch away at our cookies, she looked happy and that made me happy. "Who made these cookies? They're AMAZING!!!"

"I did." I have never been so proud of my cookies until that day.

"You have to teach me!"

"Sure. I don't think Granny would mind."

"Lillian. I have to go the bank before bringing you to Jam Camp so we have to leave soon."

"Okay, Mommy." Jam Camp? I GO THERE!!! My Aunt Dee has been taking Kevin and I there since last year.

"I go there! I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind taking Lily with us, if it is okay with you?"

"I would have to meet your mom first but it would be okay with me."

"By the way, Mommy, this is Joe. Joe, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Truscott."

"Likewise, Joe. We should probably head to your house before it's too late. Let's go kids." I was skipping on the inside all the way to my house.

"Mama!! I'm home!!"

"Joseph Adam Gray, what did I tell you about baking cookies and not cleaning up your mess? We have Jam Camp in thirty minutes…Oh why didn't you tell me we had company. Hi, I'm Denise. I would shake you hand but it's cover in chocolate from a certain seven year old I know."

Ms. Truscott chuckled, "I completely understand I know a brainiac of a five year old who makes crazy concoctions and never cleans up after she is done. I'm Heather. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Mama, Mama, can we take Lily to Jam Camp? Puh-leaaase?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks, Denise."

"It's no problem for us. I don't think my other son would mind if we had an extra passenger."

"I have to go now. Lily, you be good."

"Okay Mommy. I will. I love you."

"Love you too Baby Girl."

"Thanks again."

"Bye."

"Bye Ms. Truscott."

"Bye everyone.'

Staring at the picture of when we first met on my side table made me realize how much I really love Lilly. I know we're about a year apart, but nick likes her. I can't crush my little brother's heart. That's almost like murder, or at least that's what I think it is like. The pressure of loving the girl of my dreams or being a good older brother is extremely complicated.

I have been her secret admirer, or the messenger as she sees it. I can't tell her I have been writing her letters since the 8th grade. Meaning, I have been doing this for four years. I have lying about my identity for four years! I know she would never forgive me for this crime. I wouldn't expect her to either.


	3. TO CAMP!

Sorry it took so long to update and it's not very long either. My internet got wacky and shut down.

Thanks to all who reads this, reviewed, favorite-ed, set it on story alert, and set me as their favorite author. I feel so honored.

I have another story called "They Came for the Summer" that is about their current lives.

I hope that you will go and check it out.

If you do, I'm looking for a love interest for Kevin.

Hope you audition.

Ennjjjooooyyyyyy……

Review =]

-Mae

**TO CAMP!!!!**

Joe's POV

My family has always involved music in our lives since day one of existence. Mom and Dad told me that Nick and I were singing before we could talk. Frankie was more of a drummer and Kevin could always rock on a guitar. I have a really strong feeling that God destined my family to be famous.

Jam Camp. Uncle Brown started this day camp for kids too young to go to Camp Rock. The ages went from 5-13. This is where my brothers and I initially began our musical careers (except Nick: The Young Broadway Star). Jam Camp was also the place I had the chance to get to know Lilly. She was in same classes (Singing: Learning Pitch, Keyboard: Scales for Starters, and Guitar: Chords for Future Rockers) that I was in. I think that I was bouncing inside my body when I found out that her schedule was the same as my own.

This day camp caused Lilly and me to get in the habit of doing everything together. We were rarely apart after that rocking summer. Whenever we were apart, I felt that an extremely important part of my heart was missing, as I was incomplete. That first day with Lilly changed my life; it was the first day I started to fall in love.

"Kevin! Nicky! Come here!!! There is someone I want you to meet!" I could hear Kevin say from upstairs, "Up you go, Nick…NICK! …_CRAASHH…_NICK!!! STOP!!!" Kev trudged in with Nick throwing a tantrum by pounding on his older brother's back, trying to be put back on the ground. Lilly giggled at the frustration Kevin showed on his face.

"Kevy! Put me down! Pwease? I'ww be good. Pwomise!" The 3 year old was squirming as he was lowered to the floor. He turned around to see the 5-year-old girl. His eyes shimmered in that special way kids do when they want candy or a toy they REALLY wanted.

"Hey! You're the girl Joe hit in the face. I'm am personally sorry for Danger's lack of aim." Why must older brothers torture their younger brothers? Maybe it's a toughness thing.

"PAUL KEVIN GRAY THE SECOND!!! I don't need you to embarrass me in front of her…I already said I was sorry..."

"Yup, with cookies too. They were the best on the world!" I could feel a blush swarm to my cheeks, but it immediately went away after I heard Kev snicker at my reaction.

"Are cookies your answer for everything?" Kevin looked at me with a smirk that only an 8 year old can give.

"No…not everything. Just a majority of thing." The special girl present was suddenly hugging me. I'm shocked; but I'm not complaining. As I hugged her back, I felt Nick glaring at me a bit.

"I LOVE COOKIES!! And because I love cookies, I love you for making the best cookies in the entire universe!" I think I died and went to heaven. I'm six, yet I think I can just die happy.

"I love you back because you love my cookies…unlike some people." I glared in Kevin's direction before whispering in her ear, "also because you're pretty too." I watched her cheeks turn pink and a smile creep on her face. It was risky to say since we were at the "cootie stage". I don't regret telling her though.

"Before I forget, Hi, I'm Lilly."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kevin: The Oldest. And that little guy is Nick: The Youngest and Sometimes Spoiled Brat…OUCHHH!" Nick waddled over and bit Kevin's arm. I could hear him mutter "Meanie" under his breath.

"Kids, pile into the car! It's time for Jam Camp. You know the drill."

"Uhhh…drill?" Lilly looked at me with curious eyes.

"Don't worry, Lillz. The car drill isn't anything fancy, unless you count getting Nick into his car seat fancy. Let's head out." I started to walk away when she grabbed my hand, laced our fingers together, and ran with me to the mini-van. And again, the youngest member in my family glared at me from his car seat pouting. Kevin looked like he was about to pass out from wrestling Nick into his seat. I think that today is about to drive me crazy.

Lilly's POV

Now that think about it, I've always had an attraction for Joe. All of the boys looked after me, but he had that special place in my heart that no one could fill except for him. I know that Nick likes me after all these years, but I only see him as a brother. I love them all equally, but in different forms. Besides…it can't get worse than this…can it?


End file.
